1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a viscous liquid-dispensing container, and particularly relates to the above type container which prevents viscous liquid from being influenced by air, can be easily manufactured, and allows the viscous liquid to be easily charged thereinto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a typical example of a viscous liquid-dispensing container containing viscous liquid such as cosmetics, food or the like, a dispensing package consisting of an elastic squeezing tube is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,165 and corresponding Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 1-139375. The dispensing package accommodates viscous liquid. When a certain amount of the viscous liquid is dispensed, external air flows into the dispensing package. At this time, the contact between the air and the viscous liquid is interrupted and the external air can be easily introduced into the dispensing package during the extraction of the viscous liquid. The dispensing package comprises a tube-shaped inner container or a flexible squeezing tube, and an elastic outer container. An intermediate portion of a flexible squeezing tube is thermally welded to the inner surface of the elastic outer container, and the lower half of the tube can be inverted in the upper half thereof. As a result, the viscous liquid accommodated in the inner container can be extracted. An air escape-limiting means, namely, an air-introducing portion provided with a check valve is formed on the bottom of the outer container so as to extract the viscous liquid accommodated in the inner container. A suckback valve is formed in the head of the dispensing package so that only the viscous liquid accommodated in the inner container is extracted to the outside, while the external air is prevented from flowing into the inner container when the outer container returns to the original configuration.
The dispensing package disclosed in the above U.S. and Japanese Publications comprises many parts and thus costs high and in addition, has some portions which are required to be assembled with difficulty. In particular, since the intermediate point of the tube consisting of laminated thin films is thermally welded to the inner surface of the outer container, a difficult operation is required to insert the inner container into the outer container and further, there is a possibility that the tube is damaged or broken in thermally welding the intermediate portion to the inner surface of the outer container, resulting in manufacture of defective dispensing packages. Further, since the inner container is made of the tube consisting of the laminated thin films, the inner container is frail and fitted into the outer container with difficulty and inefficiency, resulting in high cost manufacture of package.